


Mommy and Daddy.

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Zayn and Liam like watching their mommy and daddy a lot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I truly dont know what to say. But this is on wattpad under the name Truedotdaaamn

"Li-Li?" Zayn asked.

"Yes?"

"What's mommy and daddy doing?" She asked hearing Loud moans from upstairs - their parents didn't hear them come home -.

"They're fucking."

"What's that mean?"

"I'd tell, but I can show you." Liam grabbed Zayn's and lead her up to their parents bedroom.

"Be quiet Z, okay?" Zayn nodded, Liam quietly opened Louis and Harry's door. Zayn gasped quietly seeing her daddy pounding into Harry, her breasts moving with every thrust.

"Li-Li my parts feels weird." Liam looked down and noticed his pant-less sister soaking through her panties- they were so thin, it was incredible -. "I'm cumming Harry."

"Me too daddy." Harry moaned.

"Cum on me, daddy please." Louis pulled out and came on Harry's stomach, Louis got up to get something to clean Harry off with.

Liam and Zayn quickly ran off into Liam's room.

"Li-Li my parts are wet." Zayn said sticking a hand into her panties, lust filled Liam's eyes.

"Want me to help?" Zayn nodded quickly, Liam put her on his bed and removed her panties.

"Have you ever touched here before?"

"No."

"Give me your hand, put it there, yes good job." He said as he put her hand on her clit.

"What do I do now?"

"rub baby." Zayn moved her fingers a bit, a new feeling filling her.

"Oh!" Zayn moaned loudly as he inexperienced fingers worked on her clit.

"Not so loud Zayn mom and Dad might hear." He couldn't help himself and pulled out his cock and put it in her slightly open mouth, stretching it.

"Suck and lick it, that's it." Zayn slowly started sucking Liam's cock while quickly rubbing her clit.

"Do me a favor and put your fingers in your hole." Zayn stopped rubbing and moved her fingers down finding her hole, she slid in two fingers moaning around Liam.

"Good girl, god you're such a good cocksucker." Liam through his head back while Zayn blushed at his compliment not completely understanding what that meant.

"Gonna cum, gonna do it on your face." Zayn nodded the best she could while sucking Liam off, he pulled out of her mouth stroking himself until he came all over Zayn's face.

"Liam!" Zayn gasped, the warm white liquid spurting onto her face quickly.

"I f-feel weird."

"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" Zayn's back arched as she came around her fingers, Liam grabbed her hand licking her cum off them.

"Li-Li what do I do about this?" She asked pointing to her cum covered face.

"Hold on a second." Liam said tucking himself back into his pants and leaving his room to get a washcloth.

"Oh, sorry Liam." Louis said bumping into Liam.

"It's okay Daddy."

"What?" Liam hadn't called Louis daddy since he was Zayn's age.

"Hm?" Liam said acting clueless.

"Um, nothing." Louis said walking away.

"Okay!" Liam grabbed a cloth and wet it leaving the bathroom and going back into his room, Liam cleaned the drying cum off Zayn's face.

"Th-thank you Li-Li."

"No problem little one."

"Can we take a nap?" Liam nodded and cuddled next to his little sister falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a week since the first time Liam and Zayn watched Louis and Harry sex, they had watched plenty more times after that, then Liam and Zayn would go into Liam's room and get off together.

"Z tonight we're gonna be doing something different."

"Ooh what are we gonna do?" Zayn asked excitedly.

"We're gonna get involved with mommy and daddy."

"you mean like." She started whispering "Do the stuff we do, but with them?"

"Kind of, we're gonna flirt with mommy and daddy."

"How do we do that?"

"I'm gonna call mommy pretty and kiss her and I'll do the same but to daddy, you just wait until i say so to do anything got it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam saw his opportunity to flirt with his daddy, he was alone in the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Louis turned around and saw Liam biting his lip looking at him seductively.

"Yes Liam."

"Can I have a kiss?" Liam asked acting sheepish to fool Louis into thinking he was actually shy about that. Louis was a little taken back by his 16 year old son asking for a kiss.

"Oh, um, sure?"

"Yay!" Louis kissed Liam's cheek, Liam pouted - he knew that was one of Louis' biggest weaknesses -.

"Something wrong?"

"I kind of wanted one on the lips." Liam said innocently while looking deep into Louis' eyes.

"Oh, okay." Louis kissed Liam's soft lips, Liam leaned into the kiss trying to deepen it, Liam fisted Louis' hair.

"What are you doing?" Louis said pulling away, Liam pulled slightly at Louis' hair.

"Nothing, just kissing my daddy." Liam quickly put his lips back onto Louis', Liam tried putting his tongue into Louis' mouth.

For a second Louis had forgotten who he was kissing and let Liam do that before trying to push the young boy off.

"Liam what the hell." Louis snapped at Liam.

"What?" Liam pouted again, Louis immediately calmed down.

"That's not how dad's and son kiss Li, you know that."

"But daddy." Liam quickly put his hand on Louis' hardening cock.

"You can't tell me you didn't like it, I can feel how much you liked it." Louis whimpered a bit when Liam started rubbing his through his jeans.

"Liam, no." He pushed Liam's hand away - even though his body was begging for him to let Liam do what he was doing, he knew it was morally wrong - and walked away.

"Alright now for mom." Liam whispered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy?" Liam said walking into Louis and Harry's room, happy to see she was alone.

"Yes babe?" She asked looking up from her book.

"I don't feel very good, can I sleep with you?"

"Oh of course love, come here." She opened her arms welcoming Liam into them, he quickly walked over and lied in her arms. She rubbed his back with her free hand.

"He pushed her against the wall, she whimpered at the sudden movement. His breath over her lips made her shiver." Liam read off the pages.

"Liam, you're not supposed to read mommy's books."

"It's right there, how could I not." Harry put her book on her nightstand.

"Okay Liam, go to sleep now."

"You look really pretty mommy." He said playing with a stray strand of her curly locks, she blushed and tried hiding her face by looking away from Liam.

"Thank you Liam."

"Just so pretty, fuck." Liam slowly moved his hand under her shirt and up her stomach feeling the muscles quake under his touch.

"Liam what are you doing." She sounded a bit breathless.

"I'm not doing anything mommy." He said touching her breasts that weren't cover by a bra.

"Liam you can't touch there, stop." She tried moving his hand but just ended up holding onto his wrist.

"Why can't I touch my mommy's pretty tits?" He asked touching her nipples, feeling them go hard under his touch.

"N-no Liam, you can't. Stop." Despite her trying not to get turned on by this, she did, her thighs rubbed together trying to get some friction.

"Just me touching your tits makes you all horny, and I've barely even touched you."

"Liam, I can't." She tried once more, before just giving into Liam's touch - she was always the softie when it came to parenting couldn't say no -.

"That's a good girl." Liam flicked the hard buds getting a small whimper out of Harry.

"I bet you're so wet right now aren't you?" He said sticking his hand into Harry pants feeling that she was soaked.

"Such a little slut, getting so wet from your son touching you. Aren't you?"

"Mhm, 'm a slut." Her submissiveness coming out so much at that moment turned Liam on so much.

"I've seen you and daddy fucking, clawing at his back, calling him daddy. Wanting him to tie you up, you like being tied huh?" He asked rubbing her clit.

"Y-yes Liam."

"You're such a good little sub. Gonna let me do whatever I want to you?"

"Gonna let you do whatever you want to me." She agreed, totally not registering what she was saying.

"Good." Liam stopped and pulled his hand away earning a loud whimper from his mother.

"No, Liam please. I need _more_."

"I know." He said getting up and leaving, Harry sighed and bit her lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Fuck, yes Zayn!" Liam moaned cumming all over her hand.

"Did I do good Li-Li?" "Very good." Zayn smiled, the front door sound went through the house signaling that their parent were home.

"We're putting my plan in action now!"Liam said, they ran downstairs and jumped into their arms.

"Hey daddy." Liam said biting his lip.

"Mommy!" Zayn said being picked up by Harry-she was quite small for a 12 year old-

"Can we all watch tv in your room?" Zayn pouted at Louis.

"Okay." They all - except Zayn - walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and lied down in the bed, Liam between Louis' legs and Zayn's legs on either side of Harry with her face pressed into her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now an hour into watching tv, Liam and Zayn looked at each other and knew what was about to happen.

Liam moved up so he was sitting on Louis' he started grinding on his cock, he was doing it so it looked like he was just adjusting his position on Louis' lap, but Louis knew what he was doing.

Zayn started kissing Harry's neck with her hair facing Louis and Liam so Louis couldn't see what she was doing.

"Zayn, honey you can't kiss mommy there." Harry whispered low enough for just Zayn to hear her.

"Why? You let Liam touch here." She whispered back, Zayn stuck her hand into Harry's panties rubbing up and down her folds until she was wet.

"He told me, I get wet like this when I see you and daddy having sex or when I see Liam's willy." Zayn went back to kissing Harry's neck, it was so hard to not get more turned on Harry was so sensitive.

"See daddy, you're getting hard from your son. It's okay."

"I-I." Louis couldn't even try to pretest what Liam was doing, it just felt so fucking good. Harry threw her head back in pleasure fighting the urge to cum.

"Zayn th-this is enough, I can't please." Harry moaned as Zayn slipped a few fingers in her.

"Are you gonna cum? Cum on my fingers mommy, please." Zayn sped up her movements.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned loudly cumming hard on Zayn fingers, then realized what she'd done, Louis looked at her with a look she hadn't seen before in him. Submissiveness.

"You taste good mommy." Zayn said sticking her fingers in her mouth and licking the cum off them.

"Daddy see how good Zayn made mommy feel? I can do that for you." He said sinking down to his knees taking Louis's hard cock into his mouth, he looked you into Louis' eyes, pupils blown out and the blue of his eyes basically gone.

"Liam! Shit!" Louis moaned fisting Liam's hair, Liam groaned around Louis as he pulled on his hair.

"Mommy can you touch my pussy please?" Harry couldn't believe what she was about to do, Zayn and Harry switched places and Harry sat on her knees next to Liam. She opened Zayn's legs, seeing how wet she was just made Harry more horny, she licked up Zayn's hairless pussy feeling her legs shake a bit.

"M-mommy!" She wrapped her legs around Harry's head, Harry prodded at Zayn's tight little hole.

"Kiss me daddy."

'What have I got to lose?' Louis thought, he kissed Zayn's plump lips Zayn kissed his back. Louis could taste Harry on her mouth.

"I'm cumming Liam." Louis said as he threw his head back and came loads into Liam's mouth.

"Mommy, gonna, gonna cum." Zayn panted arching her back off the bed and cumming onto her mommy's tongue, she pulled away her mouth wet and her panting.

Liam made a come here motion to Harry, she moved closer to him he kissed her spitting Louis' cum into her mouth.

They continued kissing sharing the cum between the two of them.

"Give some to little Zayn over here, she hasn't had any yet." Harry moved up kissing Zayn sharing Louis cum with her too, Harry thought she should just have the rest of it, so she pulled away and Zayn swallowed the cum with a smile on her face.

"Daddy you're still hard, you should fuck Zayn's sweet virgin pussy."

"Yes, daddy please." Louis looked to Harry she nodded completely in subspace, agreeing with everything.

"Wanna fuck you mommy." Liam said going between her legs, running his cock up her folds.

"Please, Liam." She started feeling full - her favourite feeling - by Liam's big cock, he wasn't bigger than Louis but he was definitely huge for his age.

"God, you're so tight." Liam moaned grabbing her tits and roughly licking and biting them.

"Fuck, Zayn you feel so good around me. So wet, so warm." He whispered in her ear.

"You're so big daddy, you make me feel so full." She clawed at Louis' back creating red scratch marks.

"Shit." Louis moaned roughly fucking Zayn.

"Oh, Daddy!!" She moaned as he started rubbing her clit.

"Gonna be a good slut and cum for me right?" Liam asked feeling close to cumming.

"Yes! I promise, I'll be such a good slut for you."

"Mm good girl, cum for me now slut." Harry came with that command all over Liam's cock, Liam came inside Harry with a squeak from Harry feeling the warm thick liquid inside her.

"Love the way you feel around me baby. Wanna feel this forever." Louis dirty talked into her ear about to cum

. "Gonna cum daddy."

"Cum all over daddy's cock, babygirl."

"Oh god! Daddy!" Zayn moaned as she came all over Louis' cock, Louis came inside her and pulled out. Zayn whimpered at the sudden emptiness and the sticky feeling of cum dripping out of her. Louis licked his cum out of Zayn, she would've gotten all excited again but she had already cum twice and was tried.

"Cuddles?" Zayn said making grabby hands, not particularly at anyone though.

"Okay baby." Harry said lying next to Zayn, they all lied down and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp i hope you enjoyed pls comment what you thought!!!!!!
> 
> p,s its 5 30 am and i've been writing this since like two 
> 
> xx T


End file.
